Technology vs Magic
by Angel Queen of Emeralds
Summary: Title may change. It is the year 2052. The Spiral is relying on Technology more and more. One day, Ambrose accidentally let loose an evil Computer who is now making the Spiral suffer because they think Humans are evil and that their magic is an abomination. However, one CPU thinks otherwise... will this CPU set things right for both worlds? Yuri.
1. Technology, y u exist?

**Angel: Now that I discontinued the EWA series, I can finally bring one more story to life on the ever growing Wizard101 Fanfiction page. I have so many other ideas to bring to life that I don't know if I can contain them for very long. Out of the bunch, this one was most interesting to me. Anyways this story is quite unique. Not quite as random and complex as OWBoH or as malicious and dark as Dark Amnesia, but it is here with a lot of genres. **

**Oh and happy early 2013! Here is the longer summary of this story.**

**The year is 2052… The Spiral is in a Future like Age. Spiral Residents are so ever frequently using Technology more and more. A Nearly dying Ambrose has accidentally let an 'evil' Computer to run loose. The Computers have grown tired of serving these 'users' and their abomination they call magic and are either abducting them or exterminating them. They say that Humans are evil with these so called Magic and they think it is time for all technology to rule. Magic shall not be tolerated. However, a certain female CPU thinks otherwise…**

**Can't say more there… I'd be spoiling if added more to that. **

**Warning: Well, if you had read my stories, you would probably know why Yuri is in here. If not, all I can say is that I love Yuri! It is girl on girl action if I have to give you a definition. If you do not tolerate that kind of shit… I suggest you leave… If not… I hope you enjoy!**

**Will I be accepting OC'S? Well what story I made said that I didn't? That's right, none. 6 are all I will be accepting. You can submit them in the form at the bottom of the chapter. Read on folks! **

**HHHHHHHHH**

Air Cars zoomed across the clear skies in Wizard City. It was another day in this futuristic world. Several Decades ago, this world looked radically different. It didn't have this technology like buildings, instead, they had buildings fit for magic that is simple to the eye, and it had lush green lands and waters. Now, there is very little greenery and there were no longer any buildings that were built like that. The year is 2052 and things were changing drastically here and across the Spiral.

There was a tall building that reached the clouds in the center of Wizard City. That building is for Headmaster Ambrose, the headmaster of Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. However, he may not be Headmaster for very long. Nearing the age of 100, Ambrose is very old and can barely walk. The citizens of Ravenwood fear for his death as he is their most reliable and lovable headmaster.

Ambrose sat in his chair at his office desk. He was working on improving the Technology across the worlds of the Spiral. He and most others wanted to know how far Technology would go to help them out with enemies, hard tasks, etc. The old headmaster was skeptical about Technology before, but now he thinks the Spiral cannot function without it.

The metal door of his office slid automatically open as a young woman, 16 perhaps, walked into the room. The woman is quite a beauty. Her hair is lush pink. It was straight and reached the middle of her back. Her eyes are that of charming blue. Her skin is a healthy brown and her bust is average. She had all the curves a woman would die for.

The woman appeared to be in a simple buttoned white robe with black boots. Brushing her hair behind her ear, she approached the desk in which Ambrose was sitting at. The old headmaster did not see nor hear the entrance of the woman. His hearing did not do him justice at this age.

"Grandpa…" The young woman spoke to him. Ambrose looked up and sees her. With a weak smile, he ever so slowly got up from his chair. He embraced her in a weak hug. "Ah. Nikki… how are you doing?"

"As good as I can be, grandpa…" Nikki smiled. She took a look at his 'Master' Computer, looking at the progress he made so far. If she recalled, he has been working on this project of his for over a decade now. She looked back at him, now noticing that he had not been sleeping in days.

"Grandpa, you need to get some sleep… As much as I appreciate you working hard on trying to improve the technology we have, you need the energy." Nikki held him by his shoulders with gentle care, looking at him pleadingly.

Ambrose held up his hand in protest and weakly pushed her off of him. "I'm fine Nikki… I don't need sleep right now… not when the project is nearly complete…" He sat himself back down in his chair. He fiddled with the mouse as he looked at her. "We are just missing one computer chip; a special one in the ruins in Celestia… hopefully the search crew I sent there is almost done…"

Nikki shook her head, sighing sadly. She was concerned for her grandpa. The pink head remembered he was a kind man who believed Magic will help with everything… now he relies on this so called Technology. To be honest with herself, she really didn't understand why people relied and liked Technology so much… Sure it was fascinating… but it is destroying people's lives… even the wildlife is dwindling drastically. There are even far less Theurgists… way lower than the amount 5 decades ago.

"Well I just thought I dropped by to say hello at least… it was nice seeing you grandpa…" Nikki weakly smiled. Ambrose nodded in response. Before the pink haired woman went anywhere, Ambrose reached into his drawer and pulled out a disc. He tossed it to her. She caught it with ease and stared at it, wondering what disc it was.

"What is this, grandpa?" Nikki examined the disc, looking on each side. It had no name or picture to it. She looked at him questioningly.

"I made a Computer game for you… I have been working on it for a year. Think of it as an early birthday gift…" Ambrose replied, continuing on with his work. "It is more of an interactive type game… but I hope you will enjoy it…"

Nikki sighed and carefully pulled out a disc case to put it in. "Thanks…" She wasn't quite sure if she would like the gift, but at least he remembered that her birthday was in a few days… still she wasn't really big on Computer games… even if it is interactive.

"Take care of yourself, Nikki."

She walked to the door and it slid open for her. Nikki walked out and headed over to the Teleporter. The pink head might as well at least try to enjoy the gift. It will be the first thing she will do once she gets home. However, she is still concerned about him. Sleep deprivation isn't healthy and she doesn't want him to die any sooner. Secretly, she wished that Technology would be a thing of the past… but she knew it would never happen and there is nothing she can do about it…

HHHHHHHHH

Water sounds echoed throughout the ruins in Celestia. These seem to be the ruins of a once glorious Temple ground of the Storm Titan. Debris and technologic bits scattered within the sands. Nothing was remotely recognizable except the still intact statue of the Storm Titan.

A team of 3 scavengers in special brown water gear surveyed the grounds in search for a special item they have been requested to seek out. Shovels were in their hands, digging deep into the sands, searching and searching. They have been at it for a little over 3 hours.

"Man I am getting bushed… is Ambrose even sure that the actual thing is here?" The first man asked, digging and digging the hole he made 20 minutes ago. His other teammates turned to look at him, give him a shrug and then resumed their work.

"I don't know man, but I am all for getting better technology. Hoo man! Technology is amazing, it can do wonders! It is almost as good as magic!" The second man responded, digging into his hole he made. As kept on digging, he heard the sound of his shovel hit something. Excited, he began to dig around in search for whatever he hit.

"What ya got there?" The third man asked, swimming over to him. The first man swam over as well, taking a good look at what he was digging up.

It appeared to be a wooden chest. It looked to be almost a century old by their guess. The 2 other men decided to help him dig up the chest faster. Within a few minutes of digging, they managed to pull the chest out.

It was covered in seaweed, but they soon took care of that and scrubbed it off. By doing that, it revealed a message in yellow. It was in ancient Celestian language, but they knew how to translate it with ease, given that they are magical wizards.

"To whoever finds this chest, there is a special chip inside. However, be for warned that this chip is evil and will no doubt cause chaos across the lands. Only in the hands of a rightful strong wizard, may this chip not do harm…" The 3 men read out loud. Without warning, the lid popped open, revealing a shiny golden computer chip in the very middle of the chest. It startled them, but they quickly regained their composure.

"That must be the chip Ambrose wanted us to find!" The first man exclaimed in excitement. The second man looked skeptical about this chip. He didn't like what that warning message told them. The third man picked up the chip and looked at it, examining every side.

"I don't know guys… this chip might be evil… like that message says…" The second man was worried about all of this. Should they really bring this chip back to Ambrose? That could spell disaster…

"You worry too much… besides… Ambrose is a strong wizard right? So it should be ok in the hands of him!" The third man waved him off, placing the chip safely away in a bag so they can deliver it to the old man himself.

"Let's go, let's not waste any more time here. I need to get prepared for my date tonight!" The first man hurried over to the cave that will lead them to the Celestia Base Camp. The second man sighed before he and the third man followed him.

As they neared the cave, the computer chip suddenly glow red for a split second, emitting an evil aura, before fading…

HHHHHHHHHH

Nikki arrived at her house in her Air Car. She looked at her bluish futuristic mansion for a few seconds before finally sighing. Turning off the ignition, she stepped out of her car. Locking the car behind her, she headed up to the Front door with her arm bag. She took out a card key and slid it in the lock. It processed it for a few seconds before turning green and letting her in.

A small green dragon with yellow horns and wings greeted her by licking at her face. Nikki giggled and tried to calm down her pet. "Settle down, Minnie. Here, have a Dragon Fruit…" She reached into her bag and handed her the said treat. Minnie wrapped her tongue around it and then took it in her mouth, chewing on it happily.

Nikki smiled before she reached into grab the disc case. She headed over to the couch and tossed her handbag on it carelessly. She sat down next to it and looked at the Computer sitting on the glass coffee table before her. The pink haired woman took out the disk from its half hour entrapment and placed it into the Computer.

It whirred to life as it loaded up the game pretty quickly. She was brought to a blue menu screen with the standard, "New Game", "Load Game", etc. etc. on it like all other games. The Title was called CPU Interact. Below the title was a picture of silhouette in a Virtual inside background of a Computer. Nikki guessed she had to make a CPU of her own to talk to in this game if she wants to interact with it.

"Well… it couldn't be any less lame than the gift he gave me last year… which was just birth control pills… Oh grandpa… you are sick sometimes…" Nikki rolled her eyes as she clicked, "New Game".

HHHHHHHHH

Inside the Computer World, millions upon millions of CPU's roamed the Virtual Walkways. In a certain room connected to the computer Nikki was using, a big laser in the room whirred to life. Underneath it was a bed and to the right of it was a screen that was getting input from the user.

"Name: HAN-115" A Computer voice called out as it placed it on the screen. The laser moved side to side as if it was nodding.

"Gender: Female." The laser nodded again before zapping the bed with a blue light. A blue computerized naked woman materialized onto the bed. She had no hair yet and lacked other physical details.

"Hair: Aqua Blue…" The laser gave the unfinished female CPU just that. Now it started to look like an actual woman CPU. The Computer kept calling out inputs it was receiving and the laser complied with every single one.

In a matter of minutes, a finished female CPU was now on the bed, waiting to be brought into existence. She had spiky aqua blue hair, had D-Cup breasts, there was freckles on her cheeks, about 6 feet in height, blue lipstick, and blue skin. The Computer world could not give her a different color skin as all CPU's are colored that way. She was dressed in what looked to be a bright blue dress with grid like patterns on it. Her hands had this grid pattern like gloves on. Her feet had the same pattern with its blue boots. On her head was a black headphone with antennas on each side.

"Come, HAN-115…" The Computer called out to her. The female CPU opened its eyes, revealing her red eyes. Static electricity shot back and forth between the antennas on her headphone as she sat up. The CPU looked at herself and then looked at the screen, ready to start her existence as a new CPU of this world.

"I am… HAN-115" She spoke in her somewhat monotone voice.

**CCCCCCCC**

**Short, but you know… prologues…Woohoo! I am going to love this story so much! I can't wait to see what I can do with it! I tell ya, my ideas are running rampant! So many things that I can think of to make this story so good! Enough of my enthusiasm, here is the OC submission form. **

**Rule 1: No Doppelgangers, Mary-sues, Gary-sues, of any characters please! I don't want that! **

**Rule 2: Give me an OC that is original and interesting. Since you know… Original Characters…**

**Rule 3: There is no Rule 3! Get Cracking!**

**Name: **

**Age: **

**School: **

**Other Schools: **

**Are you a CPU? Human? Vampire? Or an Elf?: (I must have a few OC's that is something other than a Human…)**

**Appearance: **

**Robes/Armor:**

**Wand: **

**Personality: **

**Likes and Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**What's your history of Technology?: (Depending on how you answer, my character will interact with you differently)**

**Family: **

**History: (Do not mention technology in this one)**

**Others:**

**That's it. Have fun! **


	2. Technology is OH MY!

**Angel: Before I talk about what happens in this update, I have to tell some people following me about the Poll results so far about continuing EWA. So far I have 6 votes for yes… I need 9 more before I bother boring myself to death to continue writing it. Don't get me wrong, I know it is a 'decent' story, but ugh I need something new. Once I have 15 yes votes I'll make a face and continue it like a Tsundere. **

**Anyways, let's talk about this. Here is a more longer and informative chapter. All OC's that were submitted will be in this chapter. Not very many though. :P You get to see the interactions between the CPU HAN-115 and Nikki in this as well. **

**OC's are still open. (2 spaces) If I don't get any more, I have to force myself to create them. Now then, please enjoy. **

**HHHHHHHH**

HAN-115 looked at the screen in the room she was in. Apparently a 'user' or human in other words, is going to be talking to her. This CPU has only existed for a minute and yet she is curious as to what Humans are like. She never really understood them. HAN-115 wants to know what Humans know that most CPU's can't understand.

The Screen slowly showed the new CPU the human that was going to interact with her. She was now looking at a pink haired human. Pink hair… weren't humans born with black, brunette, red, or blonde hair?

"Uh… Hello there…" The female human greeted nervously. The CPU tilted her head to the side, analyzing the human closely. She wasn't quite sure what to make of this female human. Her quick analysis of the girl is that her name is Nikki and that she practically brought her into existence…

"Salutations, Nikki." She greeted back after a while, breaking the somewhat awkward silence. Nikki fidgeted a bit, wondering what else to say to the CPU. Talking with someone that really isn't a person and not mention in a Virtual World was making her a bit uncomfortable.

"I seem to render you speechless. Am I not a CPU to talk to, Nikki?" HAN-115 asked, speaking in her monotonous voice. Like most CPU's, she doesn't have much emotions. All she can do is be curious about things Humans do and what they know.

"N-No… it is not that…" Nikki replied, looking at her shyly. The CPU kept staring into her eyes as if looking into her soul. She remained standing there, patiently waiting for her "Human", to answer. It took 1 minute 32 seconds and 37 milliseconds for her to think of a response.

"It just feels odd talking to someone that… isn't really in my world. Also, you are not really human. You are a CPU that is no doubt more intelligent than me…" Nikki replied, sheepishly scratching the back of her head. The CPU blinked a couple of times, processing that response.

"I may be intelligent, Nikki, however, there are some info that I do not know. I have a hard time processing what all these 'emotions' are and the various things only you humans know about. I am interested in having this information…"

Nikki placed a hand under her chin in thought. It wouldn't really hurt to teach the CPU about some things. After all, she did create her. "Hmm, ok… perhaps I'll teach you a few things… Let's start with 'like'."

"Like?" questioned HAN-115, arms folding over her chest. "Do you mean the word 'like' as in, 'There are various many outfits that are 'like' important? If so I know that kind of information already."

Nikki shook her head, chuckling a bit. "No, no, not that kind of 'like', silly." She scratched her head, trying to figure out to explain like to this confused CPU. It didn't help that HAN-115 was staring at her, watching her every move. "Ok. Like is when you, HAN-115… uh actually can I call you, Hannah instead? Kind of odd referring to you as your CPU name."

"If you wish… and please correct your grammar, I believe you mean, "_It is _kind of odd referring you as your CPU name…" The CPU corrected her. Nikki rolled her eyes. She can't believe she got corrected in Grammar by a CPU she just created a few minutes ago.

"Anyways, like is when you have this appreciation for an item, food, a person, you name it. You have this little warm feeling in your heart whenever you see this item, food, etc. etc." Nikki explained, wondering if the CPU could understand any of that.

_Oh? So that is what 'like' is? _The CPU kind of understood… but she can't 'feel' anything. CPU's aren't created with hearts… that is common knowledge among the CPU's. Can she really 'like' something? HAN-115 or Hannah as she is now called decided to ask another question.

"Nikki…" She started to ask. An alarm clock buzzed in Nikki's world. The CPU assumed that it was time for Nikki to do something. Her question will have to be remained unasked until another time then. Nikki looked at her apologetically.

"I am sorry, Hannah… I have to leave to see a Trial…" Nikki went off of the CPU's line of sight. She heard the rustling of a jacket being placed on. Hannah assumed she was just getting ready. However, once her user is gone… what is she going to do in the meantime? There really wasn't much for her to do around here.

"You won't be gone for long?" The CPU asked. Truthfully, she didn't want Nikki to leave. She was just starting to get to know the interesting Human. Hannah can't quite put words as to why though. The CPU will figure it out later or perhaps Nikki can help her learn what it means.

Nikki went back to the Computer with black jacket and kneeled down to its height so the CPU can see her face. "It will take about 2-3 hours, give or take… I can't explain what the Trial is, I gotta go…"

"Correction, you mean 'I _got to _go." She corrected her. Nikki once more rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I got to go. I'll talk to you later. For now you just do… whatever CPU's do I guess…" She patted the Computer as if she was actually trying to pet Hannah. The CPU watched her walk out until she was out of the line of sight.

Hannah sat down on the bed. Truthfully, there really wasn't much to do around here to make time go a bit faster. The life of a CPU is 'dull'. She could just look around for viruses and destroy them if need be. However, she didn't want that. The CPU looked around the very empty Virtual Room, wanting to see Nikki again. Perhaps these 2 hours 59 minutes and 39 seconds will pass by fast…

HHHHHHHH

Nikki made her way into the Courtroom. The Trial hasn't quite started yet, but she knew it would commence soon. The Courtroom was nearly full… as it should be since what this defendant did was a serious offense… and his claims were out of the mark apparently. The young woman wasn't really interested in Trials, but she had this instinct that she had to go see this one.

She sat down next to a very handsome man with long silvery blonde hair. He looked gentleman like with his black suit and pants with a white long-sleeved buttoned undershirt. Completing his gentleman look was his black gentleman hat and black boots. He also wore this blue and white striped tie. He looked dashing.

"Good afternoon, ma'am." He greeted politely, tipping his hat to her. Nikki smiled at him and took out her hand for a shake. "Afternoon sir, I am Nikki." The gentleman took her hand and shook it gently. He gave her a smile, showing his long and sharp vampire fangs. Nikki wasn't shocked at this. Vampires are pretty much the norm nowadays. It is hard to be surprised by any supernatural being, even aliens.

"I am Zeno… It is very nice to meet a beautiful woman such as yourself, Nikki." He said in a charming voice. Nikki mock swooned and smirked. "Well nice to meet you too handsome…"

Nikki took a closer look at him. He had these electric purple eyes that are kind and very calming. His skin is pale… although, what Vampire isn't pale? There was a beauty mark just under his left eye. His silvery blonde hair was messy and tied loosely to the side. There were cross-shaped earrings on his hears and a few rings on his fingers.

Zeno smiled, noting how Nikki is checking how he looks. "Do I look dashing to you?" Nikki giggled and waved her hand at him as if to say, 'Oh you'. They turned their heads to the front of the courtroom when they heard a Police Officer speak up.

"All rise for the honorable Judgment." The Police Officer ordered. The people stood up in respect as the faithful Balance summon, "Judgment", floated into the courtroom and then sat herself down on the Judge's seat.

"You may sit back down" The Courtroom did just that. Judgment looked around the court for a moment or two before she spoke.

"The Trial of James BurnHide will now begin." Judgment looked at the defense table. "The Defense, what is your plea?" The lawyer of James stood up, clearing his throat. "The defense pleads not guilty." The Courtroom went into a bit of a buzz at that plea.

"They plead not guilty?! Don't they know they can't win?!"

Judgment slammed her gavel down, silencing the courtroom. "ORDER IN MY COURTROOM!" The police officer walked up to her and handed her a file. She looked through it, analyzing what the defendant had done. "So, you are accused of blowing up multiple power plants, destroyed god knows how many computers, and destroyed numerous radio towers. What do you have to say, defendant? You are pleading not guilty… so speak."

A messy gray haired old man sat up from his seat. Handcuffs were around his wrists as he stared at the Judgment. "Technology is ruining lives! We are entering a dangerous ground here, people!" Most people shook their heads at him, not believing a single word he says. Nikki and Zeno just sat there and watch, waiting for what he had to say more on the matter.

"Technology will soon take over! If we advance anymore, they'll get too powerful and soon turn against us! My brethren, we should not allow Technology to control our lives! We shall all go back to the old ways and rely on Magic! I had to do what I did. I wanted to protect you all from a dangerous future! This… Technology… it is evil! Look at what we become!"

The Prosecutor took this chance to stand up and look at him. "However, whatever foolish reasons you had, what you did was very wrong. I know you have the freedom of speech and believe in whatever you want. It does not permit you to commit the crimes you have done."

_I know what he did was bad… but he does have a point. These people are blind of the fact that Technology is not only affecting their lives greatly… It is also affecting the "Magic" in this Spiral and the wildlife that used to be rampant. _ Nikki thought. Magic was very slowly being forgotten as time flew by. People are relying on Technology more and more. They actually believe that Technology is their savior. There are actually less than a million wizards that bother practicing magic, while others rely on Technology to do the work for them.

"Quite a strange fellow he is…" Zeno whispered to her. "He does make an interesting speech against Technology though…" Nikki could only nod.

Soon the trial came to a close. After watching the whole thing, Nikki felt bad for the guy. He just wanted to do something against what he thought was evil. In the end though, she knew that James would be found guilty and be sent to jail. She sighed, shoving her hands inside her pockets, feeling ready to leave. She quickly looked at the clock. It read 3:45 PM.

_Well that was fast. I've only been here for an hour and 45 minutes. I'll be home earlier than I thought. I bet HAN… oops I mean… Hannah is waiting for me back home. Boy, do I have a lot of things to teach her. _Nikki actually felt excited to go and see her CPU friend. Teaching the CPU was pretty fun… even if she corrects her on her grammar a lot. Excuse her for not being good at speaking grammatically correct. She was only 16 with an IQ of 165 which is still pretty good, but not incredibly smart.

The Jury came back with their verdict. Judgment looked over to the 12 jurists, waiting for their verdict to be read. As expected, the verdict was James being guilty. Judgment slammed her gavel as she looked sternly at the defendant.

"James BurnHide, I hereby sentence you to 30 years behind bars without parole. Court is adjourned!" She slammed her gavel as a Police Officer went to James and grabbed him, leading him out of the courtroom.

"You will all regret this! MARK MY WORDS, TECHNOLOGY WILL DESTROY US ALL!" He was dragged away, his final words to the court, echoed throughout the room. Nikki shivered, feeling some truth to his words. Zeno got up, fixing his gentleman clothes. "Well I bid thee farewell, fair Nikki. I must be off with my afternoon rendezvous." He tipped his hat to her once more with a kind smile before heading out.

Before Nikki got up and left, she felt her left pocket buzz. She reached into it and pulled out her cellphone. It was a text message from Ambrose. "Nikki! I haz got da computer chip! Now Technology can advance even more! I am having an announcement in 20 minutes. U should drop by dawg." Nikki rolled her eyes at Ambrose's attempt at text message slang. Didn't he know those were so 40 years ago?

As much as she wants to see his big announcement and advance technology even further, she really wanted to go see Hannah more. She placed the cellphone back in her pocket and took out her car keys. Nikki headed out the courtroom, eager to see her curious CPU friend.

HHHHHHHHHH

The citizens of Wizard City gathered around Ambrose's Office building. Although Ambrose's actual office is on the top floor, he is doing the announcement on the 5th floor so they can see him better than trying to crook their necks up that high. It was about to begin in a few minutes.

Nikki's air car flew by the Office Building. She stopped the car for a moment to look down at the amount of people attending. It looked like almost every single resident was here. There appeared to be giant camera's going to monitor the announcement so that it reaches to all the worlds of the Spiral.

She shook her head. Nikki did not want to be a part of this. The Technology she had at home was just fine… even though she really didn't like it. The only thing she can appreciate is her computer, as it now carried the CPU she created.

"It still amazes me… when Technology advances… people come flocking in like they are getting free money." Nikki rolled her eyes. She started the car again and flew off towards her mansion which was about 5 minutes away.

Ambrose sat in the 5th floor office room. He stared at the golden computer chip that he held in his hands. It looked to be plenty powerful and will most certainly do the job of advancing their current technology. Perhaps this time they can now rely on Technology to do major tasks of fending off enemies and doing everyday things for people automatically. Although, he must admit, he does miss using magic for some of these tasks… However, at least Technology doesn't require their inner energy to do tasks. All it requires is electricity and some other factors.

"I'm very excited for today, master Ambrose." One of the guards at the door exclaimed. The old headmaster nodded in response. Today will be a good day for Technology, now that he has this Computer Chip he has in his hands.

"Indeed…" He weakly got up from his seat. "Everyone across the Spiral has always wondered how far Technology would go. The ultimate question to ask is… Are there no bounds for it? Having this will bring us one step closer to answering that question."

"Oh I'm sure this is only the beginning Ambrose." Another guard chuckled, "We only barely touched the surface of what Technology can do…" The old man nodded as he looked at the clock. In one minute he was about to make his announcement and then commence forth the advancement! This will be glorious!

HHHHHH

Nikki got home earlier than she thought. The Air traffic is pretty much nonexistent. Everybody must have taken the Speed 3000 Train to her grandfather's office. When she got out of her car, she sees a familiar face at her door. Smiling, she knew it was one of her friends.

"Hey Rena, sup?" Nikki greeted, walking up to the said person. Rena looked at her with a little smile. She gave her a high five before responding to her.

"Hey. I decided to drop by to see how you are doing. I didn't really want to merge with those people at the Headmaster's Office…" Rena rolled her eyes. As much as she is skilled in Technology, she wasn't about to mingle with crowds that huge to see what more technology she could get skilled in.

Rena was a Human-Elf Hybrid. She is a dear friend to Nikki, even though they have their quarrels, but what friendship doesn't have that? Rena has black hair that reaches her waist and cat like green eyes. Her skin is that of a light tan and she is about 5 feet and 7 inches. She would be 3 feet and 2 inches if it wasn't for that special black ring she wears on her finger. She is currently wearing a black and red armor.

"Yeah, I don't do well with crowds either. I have better things to do…" Nikki pulled out her card key and unlocked the door to her mansion. Rena scoffed as she followed Nikki into the house. "Yeah? Like what for instance?"

"I have a CPU friend. My grandfather gave me a CPU interactive game earlier today and I made one. She is so curious… and I feel… attached to her somehow…" Nikki responded, setting her arm bag on the coat hanger.

"A CPU friend, eh? Aren't they hard to be friends with though?" Rena asked, plopping herself on Nikki's comfortable couch. Nikki's Dragon was sprawled out on the spots next to her, napping peacefully.

"W-Well sure they don't really have many emotions… but I liked talking to her and she is very curious about Humans so I gave her a lecture… somewhat…" Nikki walked over to the Computer and kneeled down to the Computer's height. She moved the mouse so that the Computer could wake up from its sleep mode.

Nikki was shocked to see that Hannah was not there. All she could see was an Empty Virtual Room. Where could she have gone? "Hannah is not there…"

"Perhaps she has other things to do…" Rena suggested with a shrug. "CPU's do have other tasks they need to accomplish after all…" Nikki bit her fingernail in thought. That could be a possibility but she could have sworn that Hannah will most likely stay put until she comes back… even though they only known each other for a wee little while.

"Minnie, do you know where Hannah went?" Nikki asked her faithful Dragon pet. The dragon tilted her head up, opening her eyes to look at her. She then looked at the Computer and then back at her. Minnie shook her head before going back to her nap.

"Figures…" Nikki looked at the UI that are around the corners of the screen to see if Hannah left anything for her. The Mail icon was pulsing with yellow light, signaling that she should open it. She moved her mouse over to it and clicked on it. A piece of paper released itself from the mail and opened up for her to read.

_Dear Nikki,_

_My CPU programming is making me leave to the "Heart" of all Computers, so to speak. I don't know what to make of it, but it is calling me there, along with the other 105 billion 365 million 206 thousand and 106 CPU's. I am 99 percent sure however that something abnormally huge is about to take place here. _

_I don't know when I'll come back to see you… It could take hours… days…perhaps even weeks. Until then, you do what you humans normally do. Right now, I have to go. See you in the near future._

_From HAN-115… or rather… Hannah._

Nikki let out a murmur of understanding. She felt sad, not being able to see her CPU pal. Hannah must be talking about the Advancement of Technology. Feeling the need to turn on the TV, she grabbed the remote that was near the Computer.

HHHHH

HAN-115 walked into a very, very, large Virtual Room that held the 'heart' of the Technology across the Spiral. It was a room large enough to fit every CPU ever created… well just barely. She was in the very back row of this crowd of CPU's. They were all staring at the 'heart' which is just a spinning red core. Apparently she wasn't the last one to be in here. There was one other CPU that didn't show up yet.

"I shouldn't be here… but my programming is making me come here anyways. I have no choice." She spoke to herself. HAN-115 stared at the other CPU's in the room. All of them had this blank expression upon them… they weren't even moving… just staring at the core. She doesn't know why, but if she is like any CPU… then why is she not staring blankly at the core and not moving like the rest of them?

"Well… what a 'dull' crowd we have here…" A female CPU said from behind here. HAN-115 turned her head slightly to see an unusual CPU walk into the room. Unlike all the CPU's in here and including herself, her skin was pure white than the usual blue skin CPU's were created with. She has black hair with a tint of blue that is choppy and reaches down to her chin. Her eyes are completely back where the whites should be and has white/purple at her irises. Unlike HAN-115's D-cup breasts, she is at least 2 sizes down from her.

She wore this white like and blue full-body suit with spirals swirling on them. She wore these fingerless gloves and combat boots with grid designs on them. HAN-115 assumed there was a glitch when she was created.

"Hello, fellow CPU. You are more different than the other CPU's…" HAN-115 decided to greet her in a blunt way.

"Well you are the first one that commented on it… The other CPU's just gave me a look or ignore me completely…" That was true. Since most CPU's would rather not talk to one another unless it was strictly business purposes.

"I am 182-RIN. However, my user, Joshua is his name, just calls me Rin." The odd CPU introduced. HAN-115 gave her a curt nod.

"Hello, 182-RIN. I am sorry but I have to call you that. It is a CPU law to call a fellow CPU by their default name." HAN-115 told her.

"Yes. I know."

"I am HAN-115, by the way. I am called Hannah by my user, Nikki, if you needed to know that info." The CPU's nodded to each other before they looked back at the Core. The other CPU's were still standing still, looking at it.

"What is your prediction of this predicament?" 182-RIN asked. HAN-115 thought briefly for a moment before giving her an answer.

"Something big will happen, whether it is for the better or for the worse, I cannot say." The blue spiky haired CPU responded. 182-RIN just nodded, wondering when this will finally start so she can head back to her user so he can teach more things. HAN-115 had the same thoughts as well, but for a different user.

HHHHH

"People across the Spiral, I have big news! Today will mark a new day for Technology!" Ambrose spoke out to the giant crowd beneath him and to the cameras that were sending the announcement to every point in the Spiral that remotely had Technology.

"In my hands is the very Computer Chip that will change Technology for the better!" He showed them all the computer chip he was holding in his right hand. The crowd cheered, eager to see what it can do! Ambrose smiled, feeling quite proud.

"Before I insert this into the "Master Computer", I have a few words to say." Ambrose cleared his throat. The audience silenced themselves to listen to his speech.

"For as long as I can remember. Technology had just started to pick up when I was wee child. I had lashed out on this Technology like it was a foreign intruder to the Spiral."

"I believed that magic is all the Spiral needs. Magic is everything! Magic helps anyone!"

HHHHHHH

Nikki stared at the TV with Rena. Something seemed wrong… very wrong about all of this. The pink haired woman bit her fingernails in anxiety, wondering what could possibly happen with the insertion of this Computer chip.

"But then I started to see that Technology was actually useful. It was there to help us, give us safety." Ambrose chuckled to himself as he remembered a certain memory with Technology.

"I soon began to admire Technology even though it gave me a rough time… literally…" A Picture of a younger looking Ambrose being spanked by a female robot appeared on screen. The audience laughed hysterically at that photo.

"Oh god Grandpa… the images… images burned into my brain…" Nikki covered her face in shame. Rena laughed at her misfortune. This was actually pretty funny to her.

"Technology has proven time and time again that it can do many great things. Now, today, we shall see even further transformation of this Technology once I place this Computer Chip in. It will bring us closer to answering the question that so many of us have been dying to have answer…"

HHHHH

The Core spun faster than usual. Something was about to happen. The CPU's stared at it blankly while HAN-115 and 128-RIN was trying to figure things out. The room shook a little because of the speed of the core.

"I am going to say this now; it must be 'bad' things coming to this world… but probably in the Human World as well…" HAN-115 spoke. 128-RIN nodded and they remained in place as the room started to violently shake.

HHHH

"And now, we shall see the upbringing of something great. With this glorious computer chip, all our problems will be easier…" A guard brought up the Master Computer to him, ready for him to place the Computer chip in it.

Nikki's breathing sharpened as she continued biting her fingernails. Rena looked at her incredulously, wondering what is bothering with her. "The hell is wrong with you?"

"I…I-I don't know…" Nikki just kept her eyes on the computer chip that was ever so close to being placed in the "Master Computer". Her dragon stirred awake, feeling the uneasiness in the air.

HHHHH

The room shook harder and harder as the Core spun faster and faster. HAN-115 and 128-RIN tried to hold still. This was going to get crazy…

HHHHH

"And now, let us begin and bring forth a new day to the Spiral…"

CCCCCCCCCCC

**Ha! Left you with a cliffhanger! Anyways I had to get this out fast before I work on OWBoH and Dark Amnesia chapters out on time, so I hope you enjoyed. More interesting things to come next chapter! Stay tuned!**


	3. The Escape!

**Angel: Well, this is THE 3****rd**** chapter of Technology vs. Magic! Woo! 2 more OC's will join the fray in this chapter. The story will pick up also in this chapter and give a bit more information on the plot at hand. Don't even worry about One Weird Band of Heroes; I am just stuck on the battle scenes of it right now. **

**Poll Results so far: 11 yesses, 2 No's. (Poll Expires on January 27… so hurry up…) I am still surprised at how many consider EWA series, "Good". :( Do note if I do reach 15 votes… I will be updating VERY slowly for that one. I am still very confident however that I won't get 15 votes by the due date. **

**College is beginning to be a bit more stressful in the winter term, so expect updates to be fewer. I am not sure when I'll update this again, perhaps somewhere at the end of January if I had to gather a guess. Otherwise, don't think too much on it. If you're wondering how the hell I update almost frequently while having College work, I have this to say, "I spend my free time writing most of the time…" Yep, I don't really play games or hang out with friends until weekends. **

**Justine: In the meantime, we hope you enjoy! :D **

**Angel: And why are you still here?**

**Justine: Because you like me and I am better than Emma. :3 Read on folks!**

**HHHHHHHHH**

Nikki couldn't watch and immediately shut off the TV. She just… didn't want to see it happen. Her body tingled as she wrapped her arms around her knees. Rena looked at her strangely, wondering why the hell she would turn off the TV for. He was just about to place in the darn thing for heaven's sake.

"The hell did you do that for?!" Rena asked, a little angry with her. Now she just missed the moment of it happening. The very moment of the advancement of Technology… and she just had to turn it off. The pink head bit her nails, still shivering. She eyed the Computer on the coffee table… It was still idle.

"I just… have a weird feeling… and I didn't want to see it… Something is telling me that… bad things will happen…" Nikki explained, nervously petting her pet dragon, Minnie. Rena looked at the TV, then at the idle computer, then back at her. She knew exactly what kind of bad she was talking about.

"So… let me get this straight, you think with the insertion of that Computer Chip… everything will go… haywire?" Rena asked. Nikki slowly nodded. The pink haired woman stared back at the Computer. The screen buzzed out a bit, but then turned back to normal. Electronic Appliances in her house turned on by themselves, but then shut off a few seconds later.

The girls backed away from anything electronic… but that's impossible, as almost everything in this house was run by electronic devices. So escaping it… would be a very hard task. Nikki placed a hand over her chest, fearing for the worst. The crazy old man was correct… Technology was going to fight back and destroy them all… it was the beginning of the end…

"This can't be good! Most things in the Spiral has a computer chip in it! Everything will be affected!" Nikki quickly grabbed her wand from her bag. It wasn't really a wand; it is merely a trident made out of vines and branches. Rena had the same idea and brought out her wand. Things were about to go down. The Technology Apocalypse… starts now…

The lights flickered on and off, screams were heard outside. She turned her head slightly to look outside the window. Her air car's headlights went on and off, the alarm blaring throughout the area. She also sees multiple people running around outside, trying to get away from something. She didn't have a lot of time to look as Rena tapped her on the shoulder.

"Nikki! The Computer!" The pink haired woman looked at the computer. The screen was turning green, then orange, and then blood red. It jumped in place a few times, like it was spazzing out. The girls knew they had to make a run for it. They went to the front door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge an inch.

"Escape is futile… humans… surrender now…" A mean demonic computer voice spoke out to them. Rena didn't want to surrender and decided to take action. She blasted a spell at the door, hoping it would fall down and let them escape. It didn't. A digitalized force field was on the door and absorbed her spell attack.

"Your abomination doesn't work on us… We will soon get rid of it… as well as be rid of you evil humans…" Numerous electronic devices detached themselves from walls and moved slowly over to the girls. Sparks of electricity shot off from them, glowing red eyes appeared on them. They had nowhere to run; even the windows have been reinforced by the House itself. "This thing you call Magic will be a thing of the past… Technology shall rule this miserable world…"

The girls grew more and more scared as they backed themselves into a corner. "We will prevail and there is nothing you can do…" The girls screamed as they were attacked.

HHHHHHHHHH

HAN-115 walked along the long walkways in the Virtual World. She wasn't alone however, as 128-Rin was just behind her. They had just witnessed an evil program attach itself to the "Heart" of all computers. For them, they didn't want to be a part of it. This plan of his was to capture or at least destroy all humans and then annihilate this so called, "Magic" which they and most other CPU's just didn't understand.

HAN-115 and 128-RIN were the only CPU's that were curious about Magic as they don't know what it is but are willing to know. They don't think Magic is an abomination or even evil… well even though they aren't sure what it is. Humans being evil are also absurd… They, from their experience, actually think Humans are interesting.

However, the evil program will exterminate any resistors, so they had to pretend that they hate humans as well. They'll figure out something.

"I am concerned for the safety of our humans… Joshua has taught me so much… I am not sure what to process if something has happened to him thanks to our corrupted CPU's. At least, we aren't corrupted. Yet, I can't process why…" 128-RIN spoke to HAN-115, breaking the long silence the two of them had while on this journey through this walkway. They were headed to the Prison Cells to assumingly, "Torture" and exterminate the magic within them. It was their job as CPU's now. As much as they didn't want to, they couldn't defy the program so they had to oblige until they figure out some sort of plan.

"I am more concerned about my human, Nikki. I… hmm, I can't compute what I am trying to say…" HAN-115 responded in a bit confused voice. There was some sort of 'ache' in her chest. She didn't know if it was something malfunctioning or… something more else. However, she won't dwell on it.

"I believe the term you seek is, "Worried". Joshua taught me that term. It is something that strikes a little fear in your chest that something bad will happen to you, a thing, or others. I believe that is what I and you are probably experiencing right now…"

"Worried…" HAN-115 processed that word for a brief moment before nodding her head, understanding it. "Nikki… I am worried about her…" The CPU now understood that feeling. The understanding of such a feeling was… hmm… 'good'.

"Yes… and I am worried about Joshy…" HAN-115 looked at 128-RIN confusedly at that. "It is what I call him at times, just to 'tease' him." She explained to the spiky blue haired CPU. HAN-115 barely understood but nodded nonetheless.

They reached the Prison Area where they are now keeping a lot of the Humans captive. It has only been half an hour since the attack against the Humans, but over 10 million humans were captured and an unknown amount of them had been killed instead outside of the Virtual World.

"Identify yourself." Ordered a CPU guard in a very monotone voice. The CPU's introduced themselves and then their assigned task to the Guard. The Guard nodded and blasted an energy ball from his hand and blasted it at the Virtual Cell Door that lead into a long hallway of captured Humans. The door unlocked and flipped open for them to walk inside.

"Proceed. Quickly!"

The CPU's bowed in respect and then headed into the hallway. They scanned the area, looking into various cells to see if their Humans were possibly captured. They would rather see their human be captured and still be alive rather than them being vaporized instantly.

"LET US OUT OF HERE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

HAN-115 recognized that voice and walked faster to the location of that voice. 128-RIN stayed behind to look for Joshua. The blue spiky haired CPU reached Cell-256 and looked inside. There, in the corner, was Nikki. She was now out of her normal clothes and placed in blue and white grid pattern armor. Her hands were roped together with an energy rope. It was impossible to break without the special coding.

"Nikki." The CPU called out to her. Nikki gasped and looked up at the Cell Door, spotting her favorite CPU. She smiled, she was so glad to see her. Now, she can probably get out of here with the help of HAN-115.

"Hannah!" Nikki tried getting up, but she couldn't, she remembered that she was stuck into place in this corner and can't move an inch from where she was sitting. The CPU opened the cell door and then shut it behind her. Walking over to Nikki, she decided to examine her human more closely since now they were actually meeting in 'person' as it were.

Nikki was shorter than her, which really shouldn't come as a surprise. She had this little glow about her. Something that seems… 'good'. Not sure what to make of it though. Other than that, there really isn't much she can analyze on her. Humans are hard to understand anyways, but she will be willing to find out.

"Wow, I just realized how short I am compared to you in this World…" Nikki remarked, blushing as she now sees the CPU more closely. She can now see every bit of detail of Hannah's body… well not every detail of course… Sure she created her, but now she can see her in person rather than seeing her through a computer screen, which is nice.

"Your height is fine." Hannah kneeled down to look Nikki in the eyes. Charming blue eyes stared back at her. The CPU wasn't sure what she was searching for in Nikki's eyes, but… with her little talk with her fellow CPU, 128-RIN, apparently you can see the person of who they really are if you look into their eyes. However… she wasn't finding anything… maybe it was because she was a CPU? Can Nikki see into her?

"I am… it is good to see you alive and well… Nikki." The CPU reached out to touch her, wondering what it felt like to touch a human. Nikki blushed even harder as she sees the hand come close to her head. She felt a soft but cold hand touch her pink hair. Hannah experimentally ruffled through her hair, feeling the texture of it. Then she placed a hand on her own hair, trying to compare.

Nikki's hair felt… alive, while her own hair is… 'dull', void of life. She then moved her hand to the pink haired woman's cheek, feeling the texture of her skin. Nikki felt like she was about to pass out from being touched by her CPU. Hannah didn't know what to process. There was something different about Humans… are they just so full of life…?

"Interesting…" Hannah stood up, still looking at Nikki. "I cannot stay here for long… I am supposed to be torturing and extracting other prisoner's magic…"

"H-Hannah… why would you do such a thing? I-I thought…" Hannah hushed her before she finished that sentence. "I am only pretending. I do not agree with this Master Program. However I have to play along or else I'll be wiped from this world." The CPU pulled out what looked to be a syringe. "Apparently I can extract Magic from them with this… although I am not sure why he hates Magic so much… Is… Magic really that… 'evil'?" Hannah asked her.

"N-No! Magic is never evil. Only if the person uses it for the wrong thing! Magic is a wonderful thing! It brings things we can never expect… Uh… but I probably can't explain every single thing about magic right now… given my predicament…"

"…Yes. Teach me what magic is later… Right now a guard might come at any moment to check on what I am doing, so I need to go now. We'll figure out how to get you back to your world soon enough…" Hannah walked to the door and then turned her head to look at Nikki one last time, "Don't worry… we'll set things right… together."

"W-Wait, before you go…" Hannah remained at the cell door, listening to what she had to say before she goes and 'pretend' to actually do her job. "Can you go find a person named Rena for me? She was captured alongside me and I don't know which cell they placed her in… and if you could, go find my grandfather, Merle Ambrose… if he has been captured…"

"I will do what I can… I'll be back soon…" Hannah opened the cell door and went out, leaving Nikki all alone again. The pink haired woman sighed and looked at the floor, sad. Why was she born in a time where Technology was slowly taking over the Spiral? Why wasn't she born in a different time where there were lush green forests, clear pure water, and more animals? Most importantly, wanting to live in a time where magic is all the rage.

However, she is glad to have met Hannah… well more like created her and then became friends with her, but she likes having the CPU around. She felt a strong bond with her… even though it may be one-sided since Hannah probably doesn't understand.

She wondered what this… Evil Program is. She knew it came from the computer chip Ambrose had placed in when this whole ruckus started… however, she never SEEN this program. Nikki knew it was a he, that is the extent of her knowledge, she didn't know what kind of past did it had or what it looked like.

Nikki hoped she would get out of here alive… There must be some way to return back to the real world. She didn't know what this Virtual World has in stores so hopefully Hannah knows where to go and lead them to safety and figure out a way to stop the Evil Program. Her spells are too weak on the Technology enemies… because of the upgrades.

"I hate how it turned out this way…"

HHHHHHH

The Evil Program that merged itself into the Heart of all Computers was in a recharged state. It was also in sleep mode during this process. It seemed to be powering up for something big, but what it is… no one can say. The Evil Program was basically a red screen on the core with robot like features. The red eyes are shut for the time being, but they will open soon. The mouth was in a neutral position and there wasn't really a nose.

Next to the core was a cage. Headmaster Ambrose was trapped in it. His wardrobes taken and destroyed, replaced by the common virtual clothing that CPU's often wear. They have captured him to do a little questioning with him since he is the Headmaster. Once they gather the required information, they will kill him.

"Ready to talk yet, Human?" A darkish blue CPU in very advanced computer grid armor with spikes walked up to him. His armor was nearly full bodied and only covered up until it reaches the eyes. His eyes were dark purple and judging.

"No. I can never give out the information you seek, even for CPU's like you, CREW-120." Ambrose spoke in a reasonably soft tone; he didn't have the strength to yell really. The evil CPU scoffed and kneeled down and until he was face to face with the old man.

"Now you listen to me, Human…" CREW-120 started, getting out the grip of a sword that had no blade. "We will get you your information one way or the other… whether you do it voluntarily…" A Red energy blasted from the grip, forming a blade. He placed it near Ambrose's heart, ready to stab him if need be. "Or we'll get it from you the hard way… in which case… you'll experience… terrible things… very terrible things. If you do it voluntarily, we'll make sure your death is instant and not even painful." He can see the sweat dropping form Ambrose's face as he barely touched his chest with the blade.

"So… are you going to talk?"

Ambrose tried to be brave and shook his head. "No. I won't. You cannot have it." CREW-120 pulled back his blade, not even angry. He let the sword went back to its original state as he continued to stare at him. "Very well… we shall see how long you are willing to stay silent… We'll have an answer when our master, TROJAN, wakes up."

CREW stood up and walked away. Ambrose sighed and looked quite ashamed. He caused all of this, he caused the whole Spiral to be in danger and even worse… he caused danger to the existence of Magic. If only he didn't pursue Technology's advancement… things would be better off that way. Now, Technology has gone and turned against them.

"What have I done? If only I had listened to my granddaughter's pleas… maybe things like this wouldn't happen…" Ambrose placed his hands over his face in shame, wondering what can be done to put a stop to this. The Technology now… it overpowers magic. Defeating TROJAN and the uncountable amount of CPU's will be a near impossible task now.

"Wait… that Disc I gave Nikki…" Ambrose had a realization as he snapped his fingers. "Of course! If Nikki had created a CPU, it would have powers and qualities that other CPU's don't! I am sure glad I made that Disc!"

"Hmm, however, she… or he… needs Nikki's help in this matter… I sure hope those two are together and safe… I can only count on them for this task alone…"

HHHHHHHHHHH

128-RIN walked out of the cell door that contained her human Joshua. She had a very nice talk with him, but she had to get out before the guards get suspicious. The white skinned CPU looked over to the entrance/exit of the Prison Area and sees that the guard was in a 'sleep' mode. Well seeing that, maybe she can just go back and…

"128-RIN"

She turned around to see that HAN-115 was walking up to her. "Hello, HAN-115. What do you wish to talk about?" 128-RIN asked, turning her head slightly to see if the guard is still in sleep mode.

"We need to get a few humans out of here as they don't belong in the Virtual World for long…" HAN-115 responded as she tried to think of something to get the Humans on out of here.

"Yes, I agree. A Human being in the Virtual World without the proper gear will cause them to slowly be… well incomplete." 128-RIN looked at the cell door that contained Joshua inside. "While I was talking with my human, I began to notice he was slowly not feeling himself."

"Yes and within 72 hours of being inside the Virtual World… let's just say they will get 'erased'." HAN-115 was a little worried about that. They need to find some kind of portal or whatever device that will allow the humans to go back to the Human World, before Nikki gets more and more incomplete. The question is, where and how.

"Obviously we can't take all the humans out… which is unfortunate, but did you have a few in mind besides Nikki and Joshua…?" 128-RIN asked. They can only take some of the Humans out and then possibly themselves to escape this mass slaughtering madness they plan on doing to these humans in here… even though it won't be that much different once they were outside. They needed to figure out some sort of plan to get rid of this Evil Program. Reasoning with TROJAN just isn't going to cut it.

"Well, in request of Nikki, it is imperative to free Rena and Headmaster Ambrose, however… the latterer will be very hard to free…" They both knew trying to free Headmaster Ambrose is an impossible task at this moment. Both of them could attempt to, but that would lead to their wipeout. "I also ran into some rather interesting humans… although I am not quite sure if they actually are humans…"

"I believe I know the ones you are talking about. Cece and James, correct?" 128-RIN stated more than asked. HAN-115 gave a nod. She had a little prediction that maybe saving them might be beneficial to them on their quest to bring a stop to this whole ordeal.

"Well they are definitely not humans. I spoke with them both and they are Alien and Snowman respectively." 128-RIN explained, quickly checking behind her to look at the guard. It appeared that he was still in sleep mode… maybe for another half hour before he wakes up, which means they need to act fast. She looked back at HAN-115 to continue talking. "We should get a move on, let's quietly free them and find a way out. We don't have the strength and proper equipment to save Headmaster Ambrose from TROJAN right now."

"We'll have to go and save him later. Let's get a move on."

HHHHHHHHHHH

Nikki sat in her cell, feeling a bit out of it. Something about this place was making her feel all… woozy and a bit down. It didn't help that she was also hungry… and adding to that she needed to pee also. She hoped she would be let out to pee soon because she is sure not peeing in her pants.

The pink haired woman hears a soft ringing inside her head, wondering what it was. A voice answered that for her.

_Ms. Nikki, are you ok? _

That was Zeno's voice. She had nearly forgotten that wizards can use whispering to contact one another… if they are willing to sacrifice a couple of their magical energy to do so. Most people use cellphones nowadays.

_**I'm fine, Zeno. However I am trapped within the Virtual World. I don't know what they plan to do with me, but I know it is not good. Once more they captured my grandfather and I am not sure where he is exactly.**_

_Yes, I am very well aware of that. I just called to give you a little information on how to escape the Virtual World if you have the chance. Oh and I am safe in case you are wondering. A Vampire like me can escape those electronic doohickeys. Haha._

Nikki chuckled and was glad to hear that Zeno was ok. _**Ok so what is the information? **_

_Well if I remember correctly, there is a secret room behind cell door 1337. From there is a portal that will allow you to escape the Virtual World and land in… well I am not sure what world. I only know that much information. _

_**Ok… Thanks Zeno, I owe you one. **_

_Ah, think nothing of it. Good night, Nikki._

Their line of communication was closed and Nikki stared at the cell door. HAN-115 should be back soon. She knew the CPU would never leave her here. The young life student trusted her a lot, even though they only have just met early in the afternoon.

Now that she remembered whispering, thanks to Zeno, she can see if she can talk to her grandfather to see if he is ok. Concentrating for a minute, she began to channel her magical energy to send a message over to him.

_**Grandpa… do you hear me..?**_

All she heard was buzzing as if there was something wrong with the whisper. She then heard a few brief moments of Ambrose responding… but it seemed to be choppy.

_Ni… ki… Es… to… Haunt… ills. Br… your… CP… over… Virus…._

That was it. She received nothing much else. She might as well try to get what he was trying to tell her. "Let's see, 'Nikki… Escape to… Haunt…' wait no… 'Haunted Hills… bring your CPU over. Virus…'" So apparently he wanted her and Hannah to go Haunted Hills and need to do something with a Virus..? Well, Viruses do affect Computers in a very bad way as they can do horrific damage. However, will the Virus be enough? These Computers are very advanced now and almost unstoppable. No mere Virus can affect them that much.

Suddenly, the cell door to her room opened. She was surprised to see someone other than Hannah… or even another CPU. It was a woman with bright purple hair and emerald eyes with light pink and purple eye shadows. Pink glittery lip cross graced her lips. From her forehead to the side of her face is a mark that consists of 2 thin parallel lines that glow neon white. Her skin is fair also.

She didn't have a chance to get a look at her outfit as the woman rushed over to her and placed in the proper code to unlock her shackles. Nikki sighed in relief as she can now stand up. "Thank you… whoever you are."

"Cece. That is my name. As much as I would like to talk with you, we got to hurry on out of here. The guard outside might wake up in any minute." The woman grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her outside. They meet up with HAN-115, who had Rena and some other person Nikki did not know. He has messy dark brown hair, pale skin, and silver eyes. He, like the rest, except Cece, was wearing the garments they were forced to wear while in here. It appeared that he didn't like being around here… and or being around them.

"Hannah… do you know where my grandfather is?" Nikki asked. The CPU nodded but then said, "However, we cannot save him right now. We must make our escape." HAN-115 silenced her before she began to protest about it.

"Ugh, I can't believe Technology would do this to us… I really feel like bashing a couple of computers now!" Rena exclaimed with a growl. Nikki paid no attention to her. She looked behind her to see another CPU walk up to them. She must be a friend of Hannah's.

"128-RIN," HAN-115 started as the said CPU got closer, "Where is James?"

"James is doing his usual thing. He keeps disappearing whenever I try to look for him, but fear not, that is just his way. I believe the term is, "Stalking"." 128-RIN responded with a hint of a little laugh, but it was faint.

James was indeed behind them, just out of sight. They don't know where he is, but they know he is there. 128-RIN took a head count to see if everybody was accounted for. Seeing that they were all here, she spoke up. "Let us commence with escaping. HAN-115, do you know the means of escaping our world?"

Before HAN-115 could answer, Nikki decided to step in and do it for her. "I know. A friend tipped me off that a secret room is in cell room 1337. It shall allow us to escape into… some world." The Life student sure hoped it was a world that wasn't overrun by Technology. She knew that some worlds were void of Technology, so she hoped that that world was one of them.

"Perfect. Let us go… I am not feeling too well in this world for very much longer…" Cece answered, putting a hand on her left shoulder, feeling some pain.

"ALERT! WE HAVE SOME BETRAYERS AND PRISONERS ESCAPING!"

They didn't bother turning around to see who was coming after them and they ran straight down the hallway. As they ran, numerous amounts of guards gave chase, firing energy bursts at them. A few of them nearly grazed their heads.

"Ouch!" Nikki winced as some of her hair was taken off and part of her ear as well. That really stung, but she had to keep running with the rest of the group. HAN-115 felt something arise in her that she wasn't familiar of when Nikki got hit. She turned around and faced the guards.

"FIRE WALL!" She shoved her hand forward, summoning a computerized wall that connected to each wall on the sides. It blocked the energy bursts and it sent them right back at the guards. It stunned them momentarily. However, she wasn't finished.

"TESLA SPIKES!" She slammed her fist into the ground before running to the group, trying to catch up. As she ran, energy beams came bursting from the floor and attacking the guards, immobilizing them some more, which will buy them some more time.

They reached cell door 1337 and burst through it. Inside the room was a computerized bookshelf. It was very cliché of them to use that. HAN-115 examined the bookshelf quickly, looking for the right book to pull. The gang was getting a bit nervous as the guards might show up and eliminate them.

"Hurry up, Hannah!" Nikki bit her fingernails nervously, looking around the room.

"SHUTTING OFF PORTAL!"

HAN-115 recognized that was TROJAN'S voice. The sounds of a portal on the brink of closing were heard through the bookshelf. She bared her teeth as she pulled the correct book out. It disappeared and revealed the room with the portal. It was getting smaller and smaller every passing second.

"STOP!"

They quickly ran and then jumped. Shots of energy nearly hit them as they went inside the portal and were transported to a world unknown to them. They managed to escape the rebellious Technology… for now.

CCCCCCCCCCC

**Justine: Oh, Angel, is studying. Anyways, that's the end of that chapter. Chapter 4 will have some more interesting things and share more information than this chapter did. The real adventure will start and we shall see who will really triumph… Magic or Technology? We shall see won't we?! Find out by the end of January. Ciao! **


	4. Can you tell me about Magic and Life?

**Angel: Hey! Hey! Here is chapter 4 of TvM for an earlier than expected update! How exciting! Now we get into more action (They can't really fight if their magic can't do anything however) and more or less of the plot. Hmm, I don't have much to say about this chapter. **

**I guess I can talk about how long this story might be. Well if I had to gather a guess, this story will be 30-40 chapters long. I think that is a perfect range for a story like this, because stories like these shouldn't drag out too long because it will get repetitive and boring. Stories like OWBoH and Dark Amnesia are over 50 chapters because of their plot.**

**Why, because this plot is simple enough, Wizards and CPU's going out of their way to stop Technology from destroying Magic and taking over the Spiral. See, simple, nothing overly complicated. Well anyways, I hope you enjoy! **

**When is next update? Dunno, February is much harder for me, College wise, maybe February 17****th****. Sheesh, doing updates was much easier back when I was in High School. Ok, enough of my rambling, read!**

**HHHHHHHHH**

Nikki stirred awake. She felt pain everywhere. The Portal must have dropped all of them at a pretty far height. Thunder sounds hit her ears and she looked up into the sky. Storm clouds covered the sky, ready to strike lightning on anything metal. Taking a look at her surroundings, all of them appeared to have landed on an Island… with lots of electronic equipment that were broken. These were old so, they don't have to worry about them coming to life.

She finally noticed that Hannah and that CPU friend of hers were nowhere to be seen. The rest of them were passed out on the sandy grounds. Nikki slowly got up from the ground, brushing the sand off of her Virtual World garments. She looked at Rena and the others on the ground. It looks like they won't be waking up anytime soon.

"Where are we anyways? I know we are on an island… but… what is this place called?" Nikki took a closer look at the older Technology devices that were broken and scattered across the sands and in the palm trees. They look like 2010 electronics… which means, none of them had a modern computer chip in it. So, this world is devoid of modern technology, which is good, nothing for them to fear for here.

"Nikki…"

Said girl turned around to see Hannah and 128-RIN walking up to her. They were holding these scanners that seem to have come from them. If anything, they were probably just surveying the island when she was unconscious.

"Hey, what's up?" Nikki asked.

Hannah looked at her confusedly. "Storm clouds of course, do you need to ask that question?" Nikki almost forgot that CPU's do not understand some Human phrases. They just take it literally and not for its actually meaning the person was actually trying to get at.

"No, no, HAN-115. She is asking what we have been up to. It is kind of confusing to understand Human slang, but you'll get there…" 128-RIN explained to her. Hannah didn't get it, wondering why Humans talk so… strange. However, she was not in the position to question it.

"We've been scanning this entire island to see if there are any enemies here. There is no one here besides us… and these fellow broken reminders of the past…" Hannah replied, signaling the pile of broken electronic devices.

"Do you happen to know the name of this island by chance?" Nikki asked. She never saw this world before. Maybe it is because it is one of the many very small worlds. Hannah checked her scanner for the name before looking back at her.

"Fate Island is the name, apparently." Hannah responded, placing her scanner away. "We also have seen a very unstable house just north of here. We have yet to check inside it however."

"Fate Island…" Nikki tapped her chin in thought, trying to remember if she had heard of that world before. A memory hit her and she remembered what this place is and who used to live here. "Ah… The Toothbreaker family used to live here… but now it is just a deserted place… a graveyard for… very old technology…"

"Indeed… However, we may need some of the broken computers around here…" Hannah seems a bit out of it and so did 128-RIN… it was like they were about to shut down. Nikki grew concerned for the CPU's. It seems just like how Humans were affected in the Virtual World; the CPU's were affected being in the Human World.

"I only have 85.6 percent of my total power remaining…" 128-RIN commented, feeling a bit… static. Her body even showed that. "We CPU's are not used to the outside world… we need computer power to remain in existence…"

"Just like a battery, once it runs out… we are wiped out. If we get recharged, we will remain this way. However, we can only go about 72 hours without charging before we shut down for good…" Hannah further explained to Nikki.

"So… you cannot last very long in the Human World…" Nikki felt very sad at that prospect. However, she did not show it. Maybe there is a way for them to be like a human… without all the recharging. "I suppose you need the computers to jump inside of and recharge… right?"

128-RIN nodded. "Yes, Nikki. We need to merge ourselves with the Computers if we ever want to recharge. Thankfully, these are old computers from 4 decades ago, so we don't have to worry about running into any rogue CPU's or even TROJAN while in it."

"Oh, well that's a relief…"

128-RIN went over to the unconscious forms of the others on the ground. "I'll see what I can do to wake them up. They were knocked out pretty badly by a 100ft fall… In the meantime, why don't you two talk about some things?" The CPU knew Nikki wanted to teach HAN-115 some things and her fellow CPU could use some knowledge about Humans and this thing called Magic.

"Oh, uh… ok…" Nikki didn't really know where to start. Sure she would love to teach her CPU a few things, but what is important and what isn't? Hannah gave her a long stare, watching her movements. Nikki blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Um… u-um… what should I teach you…?" She asked more to herself than to Hannah. The blue spiky haired CPU just merely stared at her, just looking at her facial expressions… expressions she wished she knows about and can do them herself. She tried to do the one where Nikki's lips curled upwards… however she just can't seem to do it.

"I am at a lost…" Nikki looked at her, "What do you want me to teach you?" She asked sheepishly. Hannah tilted her head from side to side, thinking for a moment before deciding an answer. She looked so curious… kind of like a cat.

"Hmm, first can you tell me about what was life… before Technology…? CPU's like me and 128-RIN don't know this kind of knowledge…" Hannah asked, sitting down on the sands. She grabbed a fistful of the sand and felt the texture of it. She then grabbed a rock and studied it, as if all of these things were foreign to her… and they were.

"Well… The Spiral used to be a place where Magic thrived and almost everybody loved Magic." Nikki explained, sitting herself down next to Hannah. The CPU partially listened as she kept grabbing things to see what they are and what their purpose is.

"…You seem mildly fascinated with plants and such…" Nikki remarked, thinking that is so cute that Hannah is very curious about these things. She looked like a small child just first discovering the world. Hannah looked at her and then backed at the leaf she had grabbed.

"This is my first time seeing it in person… If I am not mistaken… it is hard to find greenery because of…" Hannah kind of looked down as she said her next word, "Us…" Nikki shook her head at that. She did not blame technology for the lack of wildlife and greenery… if anything…

"No. It is not the fault of you or any of the Technology around here. It is the fault of us Humans… We are nothing but selfish individuals. We created Technology and therefore, we brought this on ourselves… We made our own Apocalypse…" Nikki sighed, still a bit sad and angry about the whole thing. However, all they can do right now is to try and stop this madness before everyone gets killed.

"Selfish? I have only known you for 10 hours and 3 minutes… and I don't think you are selfish at all… or even greedy." Hannah placed a hand on her shoulder, looking at her in the eyes. The pink haired woman blushed and looked away.

"Well I don't know about that… but yeah not all are selfish and greedy. I just said that because we brought this whole thing upon ourselves…" Nikki explained. Hannah understood and nodded, she resumed looking back on the leaf, just taking in the details of it all.

"Well, they will be up in about 20 minutes…" 128-RIN exclaimed, walking up to them. She looked over at Nikki. "Why don't you teach HAN-115 about how you humans duel using magic. I'm sure she is very curious about it." This CPU already knew what humans do with magic… well kind of. Her human already taught her some of it, just not most or all of it.

"Oh uh… sure." Nikki then remembered she doesn't have her wand with her. The CPU's destroyed it when they captured her… How is she going to teach Hannah if she doesn't have a wand with her? "But, my wand has been destroyed… I can't wield magic without it." That was kind of a lie. Advanced Wizards know how to wield magic with their hands, but she never took that course yet. She prefers using the wand, less energy that way.

"You mean this?" Hannah inquired as she materialized a green trident made out of vines and branches from using the data power inside of her. That was her wand! Nikki's eyes widened as she was handed the very wand she uses. "H-How did you..?"

"Data." Hannah simply said. "That is just a replica though. My internal programming did not understand magic so that wand is just a trident, nothing more."

"Ah well that's ok… I only need to whisper a few words to get this going again." Nikki closed her eyes as she held the trident close to her chest. "Au Repente Magickyo!" The Trident glowed an eerie green light before fading. Hannah was quite intrigued by this. She wanted to know how this magic works… it seems so confusing and perplexing to her.

Nikki laughed at the curious and confused look on Hannah's face. "I assume you want to know all about magic and what it is, huh?" Hannah could only nod in response. The pink haired woman stood up from the ground and beckoned for the CPU to stand up as well. She obliged and wondered what Nikki was about to show her.

128-RIN just backed off so they could do their business. This will be the first time she actually sees a duel commence. Joshua talked about it to her, but never really showed it to her. She was kind of… excited. However, after this they need to get a move on… and need to recharge to full power. Sure 84.3 percent of the power left is still pretty good, she prefers to stay over 90 percent. Anything below just makes her feel… strange.

A Duel Arena formed underneath them, entrapping them in. Hannah looked at it, still very confused. How did this happen? Why can't she move from her spot? Magic sure is confusing. She looked at Nikki for guidance.

"This is how some wizards duel. We summon a Duel Arena. There are 2 types of Duel Arena's. There is the 'Friendly' one and there is the 'Fight to the Death' one. I summoned 'friendly' since I obviously don't want us to battle to the death." _Which I know it will never happen between us. I care about her too much. _Nikki cleared her throat as she continued to explain. "It won't allow us to leave until the duel is finished or one of us forfeits."

_Interesting. _Hannah thought as all of a sudden 7 cards went in front of her face. She stared at them, wondering what they were. Some of these cards were based off of what she is capable of. Fire Wall, Tesla Spikes, Virus Crusher, and some other moves of hers were all there. She looked down at her feet and noticed a small white orb next to her feet.

"The cards you see in front of you are kind of like your powers placed in front of you to use against me. Since you are not a wizard like me, the Duel Arena just takes your powers and places them in cards instead. It does that if a Wizard challenges a non-magical being."

Hannah pointed at the white orb near her feet as if she wanted that to be explained to her. Nikki gladly did so. "That is a pip. Think of it like it is money. You need a certain amount of them to spend it on a certain move or power. The number you see in the top right corner of each of your cards signify how much you need to use it…"

"Oh. Then how do I get more of them?" Hannah asked as she looked at the cards again, indeed seeing the number amounts on each of them. She slightly understood the prospect of how these humans duel using magic… She'll need more information and more experience however to try and fully understand it. This was kind of… hmm she does not know the word she is searching for… however she knows it is a good feeling… maybe?

"Usually skipping turns or using cards that require no pips. That will get you an extra pip or even a power pip which is just a big golden looking one and it is worth double." Nikki responded as 7 cards suddenly appeared in front of her for her to use. The Duel Arena selected her to go first. "I'll explain more about the duel as it goes… so it is my turn."

_So it is like a card game of sorts? Huh. Not sure if I understand. The logic in that seems… I can't even put words as to how confused I am. Hopefully Nikki will teach me more. I… kind of 'like' this. _Hannah felt good, finally using that term she learned from her, even if it wasn't out loud.

Nikki traced a leaf with her trident and then pushed forward. A Life Trap appeared around Hannah's feet and floated around her. The confused CPU looked at it, wondering what it was doing there. She tried to touch it, but this Duel Arena is somehow not letting her.

"That is a trap. A Life Trap to be exact. It basically strengthens any damage I do to you as long as it is a Life Attack." Nikki explained as the pointer in the middle moved over to Hannah so she can make her turn. "Go ahead. If you have a card that costs one or none at all, just tap on it and the Duel Arena will summon it for you…"

… _Seems simple enough… _Hannah looked at the 7 cards floating in front of her. The only card she can think of using was Fire Wall, which only cost one pip. She looked at the description of what it did and nodded. She tapped the card once and it was immediately summoned. A Computerized wall encircled around her feet, overlapping the life trap spell. This will apparently block 90 percent damage of one attack.

"Ok my turn again!"

A Treant appeared in the middle of the arena, groaning to life. Hannah just merely stared at it, fascinated. So Wizards can summon living things with their magic? How very interesting! She carefully watched it as it picked up a giant rock. Hannah didn't even flinch as it threw it at her. The wall blocked most of it and she felt a few cuts. CPU's don't feel pain so it didn't faze her at all. The circle below her didn't bunch even a millimeter. She assumed that was her health if this was some sort of card game.

"Damn, either you have incredible armor or that Fire Wall is pretty strong for a one pip cost." Nikki exclaimed, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. Normally she can make a small dent with moves like that, but that wasn't even a dent, it was more like a tiny little scratch.

Hannah shrugged in response as another card appeared in front of her. "I think I might be getting an idea of how you humans work with this magic… I still need more info though…" She remarked as she tapped a zero pip cost card to summon. It was called Proton Cannon. She was automatically summoned to the field. As if on instinct of some sorts, she held out her arm and opened her hand to charge up an attack.

Nikki gasped as she was struck by a large beam of energy from Hannah's hand. She winced in pain for a bit as her health dropped quite a bit. That was VERY strong for just a 0 pip move. Did Hannah get the power increase from the Computer chip or was she this strong when she was created? Either way, DAMN!

"You all right there?" Hannah asked as she reappeared back in her place. She didn't want to hurt Nikki and it looked like she was in a bit of pain. Maybe they should stop, friendly or not.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. Maybe we'll continue on magic later… I think you got the gist of how we duel sometimes. This is just one way though." Nikki made a forfeit motion which was just using sign language to signal it. The duel arena disappeared, letting them to roam free again.

"I am oddly fascinated… so this is how Joshua duels…" 128-RIN remarked. She wanted to know more of this magic. However, she'll let Joshua teach her. It is best to let their respective humans teach them things.

"I believe it is high time we get moving. Do we even have a plan to stop TROJAN and the now rogue CPU's?" Hannah asked as she walked over to the still unconscious forms of the other members they have acquired. 128-RIN shook her head, trying to think of something.

"They are too strong to face head on. We need to weaken their forces if we ever have a chance to stop Trojan and save this Ambrose person." She calculated things in her head of possible scenarios and ideas but none looked good.

"Wait, Ambrose told me through whisper on how to stop them… I think?" Nikki stepped in. The CPU's looked at her, confused. "Whisper?" Hannah asked. How can Ambrose whisper to her if he wasn't even near her? That didn't make sense. Hmm, but magic seems to defy logic somehow, so she didn't bother bringing it up.

"It is a term we wizards use. It is kind of like a message you send from your mind to another person's mind. We use magic to accomplish such a task; however it takes some of our energy away. Most people would rather use cell phones." Nikki explained. She could have gotten into further detail, but time is of the essence and it was getting off topic.

"Anyways, Ambrose told me that we need some sort of Virus in a place called Haunted Hills…"

128-RIN and Hannah looked at one another before back at her. A Virus? What good would that do? Sure computers of the past get destroyed pretty easily with just one mere virus. However, Computers now can't be taken down or be weakened that easily by just any old virus. Hannah voiced her concern about that idea to her.

"Yeah I don't know what kind of Virus Ambrose was telling me. His whisper was all static and buzzes and I didn't hear much. However, I think that is the only thing we can do for now. If you have a better idea, let me hear it." Nikki hoped she didn't sound rude saying that, but it seemed the CPU's wouldn't understand or care anyways.

"No, no. It sounds rational. We need to weaken them anyways since apparently your magic can hardly cause a dent on modern Technology." 128-RIN replied, searching through the junk pile to grab 2 computers so she can fix them. "As soon as they wake up, we can go to this place you call Haunted Hills…"

"And you need to recharge…" Nikki stated, looking at what she was doing. They both nodded in response.

"Yeah and we need to recharge… but you can just carry us as we recharge within the computer itself." 128-RIN effortlessly fixed the 2 computers within seconds using her data and programming to do so. The Computers whirred to life after being broken for so long. It was almost music to Nikki's ears as she heard the old start-up music of Windows coming on. She remembered these computers back in her youth when she didn't have the more advanced stuff.

"Tell Joshua and the others we are recharging once they regain consciousness and then carry us to Haunted Hills. Obviously we don't know where that is, so you will have to lead us." With that, RIN closed her eyes as she dematerialized and flowed into the computer she was holding. Hannah did the same and went into the other computer. Now they were both one with the old computers until they were fully charged up.

"I feel much better." RIN exclaimed, her voice echoing from the computer. The screen blaring at every word she spoke. "It will be about an hour before we are fully restored."

"Oh… ok…" Nikki sighed and picked up both Hannah and RIN as they were now computers temporarily. She wondered how this whole adventure of theirs will turn out. One thing is for sure… they needed to save her Grandpa. Hopefully some of these new people she doesn't know will help them out. This was the start of a new day in this Apocalyptic Nightmare.

HHHHHHHH

TROJAN stared at Ambrose who has been released from his cage so he can talk to the Master Program face to face. CREW was standing right behind him, making sure he wasn't trying anything funny. If he even remotely moves an inch from his spot, his blade will hurt him badly.

"HUMAN! Are you ready to give us the information that we require? The Information we need to destroy the very existence that is Magic?" TROJAN asked, his voice echoing through the gigantic room. Ambrose didn't respond, he had his head down, looking at the Virtual Floor. He was not going to let them know of this information. He needed to stall for time so Nikki and her CPU friend can stop them.

"SPEAK HUMAN!" TROJAN roared, the whole room shaking and almost breaking Ambrose's ear drums. The headmaster continued to remain silent, despite the pain he felt in his back by the jabbing of the blade by CREW.

"Very well then… if you do not wish to speak… we shall let you see what happens when you try and stall the inevitable…"

10,000 people from all across the Spiral that have been captured appeared next to the right wall. Just the same amount of troops of CPU's marched into the room with their Proton Blasters at the ready. Ambrose gulped; he knew where this was going. They were going to make him feel guilty if he does share this information he was holding.

"So Human, I gather you know what happens next? Do you wish to change your mind?" TROJAN asked as the troops stood before the humans, pointing their weapons at them. They were all listening for the answer. Ambrose bit his lip. This was just… insane. What could he do? Save the people but let magic be destroyed? Or continue to be quiet and let them be killed?

"I'm waiting…"

Ambrose made up his mind and looked at him square in his computer eyes. "No." TROJAN scoffed and shook his massive head. "Very well. I knew humans like you were evil little beings. Always selfish and greedy. Kill them…"

Blasts upon blasts echoed throughout the room. Bloody screams were heard as Ambrose cried softly, knowing that this was his fault for being so foolish. This was his punishment.

About 5 minutes later, the sounds of firing ceased. There was blood everywhere. There was so much blood that it traveled to Ambrose's feet and soaked his shoes. This was not leaving his memory any time soon...

CCCCCCCC

**1. Hmm, don't question the logic of how a CPU can recharge in a computer they just fixed and it isn't plugged into something. Let's just say it is a computer that still had a working battery or something. I don't know, I'll fix that wording later. **

**Not much to say, but I know things will pick more in the next chapter. Until then, see ya next time. **


End file.
